


#savehinata2k18

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gc Fic, M/M, Memes, whyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternately known as "Another Karasuno GC Fic ;)"





	1. Chapter 1

Sugamomma has added Daichi, Asahi_ace, ROLLING THUNDAAA, dat boi tanaka, Ennoshithead, Narita, Kinoshithead, Fresh Young Blueberry, Tsuffer, freckled yam, and pumpkin spice muffin to the chat

Tsuffer: nO

Fresh Young Blueberry: mom ;-; how could you????

Daichi: Suga this is a bad idea.

dat boi tanaka: prepare for dat trouble

ROLLING THUNDAAA: o shit make dat double 

Ennoshithead: whY

Kinoshithead: i thought we all agreed to never be creative again

freckled yam: how many times has this happened

Asahi_ace: too many...

Narita: ennoshita, kinoshita, why are ur names like that??????

dat boi tanaka: do it

Ennoshithead: please 

Kinoshithead: don't make us do it

dat boi tanaka: you lost a bet

dat boi tanaka: do it

Fresh Young Blueberry: oh god no what's happening

Daichi: tanaka please I don't want to hear any of this

ROLLING THUNDAAA: prepare for ultimate memeage 

Tsuffer: what

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I walk like this

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I dance like this

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I can only count to 6

Kinoshithead: What the heck come after 6? 3+4=?

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I always wear clothes

Kinoshithead: I’m a machine 

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I’m stuck in this bag

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I’m a baaad gurl.

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and my brother is Bono.

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and my dad won’t miss home.

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I’m definitely not Asian.

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I never seen a flower.

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I’ve seen God.

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I never been Hungry.

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I like to clap

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I do a black flip

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I’m always drunk.

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I need an abortion?

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I burned down a hospital

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I forget how to breathe.

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I sing in a choir.

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I can gurantee protection.

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I always come first.

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I jump! Across the street.

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I sleep in a chair.

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and not a meaty bass riff!

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and my body’s a magnet!

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I’m immune to AIDS. 

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I only like @n@l

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I cough up Blood

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead ya better not hiccup

Kinoshithead: (hiccup)

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and doctors say I don’t have much time left.

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and I’m allergic to my tongue.

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I gotta pee with the lights off

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead cause I’ll find you.

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and I don’t believe in gravity

Kinoshithead: I’m Shithead and Ummmmmmmmmmmmm (I 4got to talk lol)

Ennoshithead: I’m Shithead and everything’s a joke!

Kinoshithead: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Ennoshithead: we're done now

Kinoshithead: resume 

Fresh Young Blueberry: ive been memed 

dat boi tanaka: ohmYGOD

ROLLING THUNDAAA: THAT WAS AMAZING

Asahi_ace: what even

freckled yam: memes asahi, memes.

Tsuffer: guchi don't corrupt him please

freckled yam:

Sugamomma: this isn't why the chat was created stop

Daichi: Listen to your mom

Asahi_ace: me-mes?

Sugamomma: asahi, do you not know what memes are?

Asahi_ace: um.. kinda? Tanaka and Noya talk about them a lot i think??? Ennoshita and Kinoshita do a lot too?

Ennoshithead: o my god

Kinoshithead: NOYA HELP HIM 

ROLLING THUNDAAA: tanaka is a meme. I am a meme. 

Narita: oh god

dat boi tanaka: we are all memes, once we discover our true meme self

ROLLING THUNDAAA: memes are internet at its finest. The epitome of viral videos and misspelled words. 

dat boi tanaka: memes are the only thing i love more than kiyoko-san

Tsuffer: shit man

Daichi: LANGUAGE

Tsuffer: they

Tsuffer: they literally just typed the entirety of the shithead meme 

Tsuffer has changed Daichi's name to Dadchi

Dadchi: ha-ha, very funny saltasaurus 

dat boi tanaka: O SHIT

ROLLING THUNDAAA: SHOTS FIRED

ROLLING THUNDAAA has changed Tsuffer's name to saltasaurus

pumpkin spice muffin: what the frick-frack tic-tac knick-knack caddy shack quarterback on the attack nickelback crackerjack sidewalk crack break ur mums back is going on

Sugamomma has named the chat #savehinata2k16


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugamomma: OKAY SO GAYS
> 
> Sugamomma: Guys*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU H O HO HOES

Sugamomma: OKAY SO GAYS

Sugamomma: Guys*

Saltasaurus: the a and u are literally on different sides of the keyboard  
Sugamomma: Either way both are true

Sugamomma: I know what's going on between you and Tobio

Fresh Young Blueberry: wait whAT

Sugamomma: Don't act innocent, Tobio

Sugamomma: ANYWAY

Sugamomma: Chikara! What bet did you guys loose?

Ennoshithead: im not telling you guys

dat boi tanaka: dude you gotta

Ennoshithead: ugh 

Ennoshithead: fine

Ennoshithead: i lost a dance off to nishinoya

ROLLING THUNDAAA: lmao you got slayed boi

Ennoshithead: whatever can i change my name now 

dat boi tanaka: yeah

Ennoshithead has changed their name to enNOSHITa

Kinoshithead has changed their name to KINKYSHITa

Sugamomma: Why would you challenge him to a dance off though?

Dadchi: chikara is actually a fabulous dancer don't underestimate him

enNOSHITA: what no im not

pumpkin spice muffin: WHOAAAA YOU GYS CAN DANCE!!!!!??/!//

Fresh Young Blueberry: ohmYGOD dumbass turn off caps lock

ROLLING THUNDAAA: yeah chika is actually p good

dat boi tanaka: ngl 

dat boi tanaka: id hit that 

enNOSHITa: wow i am flattered

ROLLING THUNDAAA: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT

ROLLING THUNDAAA: KAGEYAMA AND TSUKKI

Saltasaurus: n o

Fresh Young Blueberry: whAT NO

Saltasaurus has left the chat

Fresh Young Blueberry has left the chat

dat boi tanaka: oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH

Freckled Yam: lmao guys dont even deny it 

Freckled Yam: ur more gay than me

Freckled Yam: and that's saying smthn 

Sugamomma: TADASHI

Sugamomma: I ain't even mad that was 10/10

Dadchi: Good job, son

pumpkin spice muffin: BAKAGEYAMA AND TSUKISHIMA WHAT

pumpkin spice muffin: THATS WILD

ROLLING THUNDAAA: "wild"

Asahi_ace: I want to be wild too

dat boi tanaka: he's hip with the kids

Narita: what the fucking fuck shit

Sugamomma: Why do y'all do this

Sugamomma: I just waNT TO SEE MY CHILDREN GROW UP HEALTHY

Dadchi: Guys stop swearing

KINKYSHITa: Leave my bae alone

KINKYSHITa: He ain't done anything wrong

Narita: aw thanks bae

KINKYSHITa: b a e

enNOSHITa: get out of here you homosexuals

pumpkin spice muffin: aren't you gay

enNOSHITa: pfft yeah im just jealous 

KINKYSHITa: lmao when enno cant get a man

Narita has changed their name to KINKYSHITa's bae

KINKYSHITa: ba e

KINKYSHITa's bae: ily bae

enNOSHITa: ew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ADDING MORE TO THIS YAY


	3. ??? Henlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi im back sorry super busy ill try to add a few more chapters before august

Sugamomma: I AM TIRED OF THESE HETEROSEXUAL GENDER ROLE BULLSHIT THING

Sugamomma has changed their name to Suga Daddy

Suga Daddy: there we go

pumpkin spice muffin: suga is our daddy now guys

Dadchi: HINATA DONT SAY IT LIKE THAT

freckled yam: pFFT

Dadchi: GOD NO

ROLLING THUNDAAA: OH MY FUCKIN SSHIT

dat boi tanaka: lMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

enNOSHITa: i hate you all hinata is too precious for your kinks

pumpkin spice muffin: what the fuck are those

KINKYSHITa: wEEEELLLLLL

enNOSHITa: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE

KINKYSHITa: pls enno

Dadchi: SToP rIGHt thEre  
enNOSHITa: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPENOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPENOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPENOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE

KINKYSHITa: its basically a sexual turn-on

pumpkin spice muffin: oh

pumpkin spice muffin has left the group chat

enNOSHITa: GODDAMNIT

freckled yam: I AM THE FINAL FIRST YEAR HHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAH

Suga Daddy: Why

Suga Daddy: I'm proud of u tho

Dadchi: Good job son

freckled yam has changed their name to villain number one

villain number one: i am number one

enNOSHITa: I'm surprised you lasted this long lmao

Asahi_ace: Meanwhile all of the third and second years are still here

villain number one: does this mean i am the least pure of the first years??

Dadchi: Yeah probably

Dadchi: I apologize 

Suga Daddy: Well

Suga Daddy: Speaking of kinks

KINKYSHITa: I'm listening 

Suga Daddy: So Daichi has a daddy kink

KINKYSHITa: LMAO WHAT 

Dadchi has left the chat

Asahi_ace has left the chat

ROLLING THUNDAAA: oh well

dat boi tanaka: SO DAICHI'S DADDY KINKK

Suga Daddy: I am merely stating the facts, no need to elaborate

Suga Daddy: Only Asahi and I knew about it

Suga Daddy: In other news, I am the supreme third year >:D

enNOSHITa: wait all of the second years are here right??

KINKYSHITa: i think???

KINKYSHITa's bae: Lmao Im here

ROLLING THUNDAAA: is thIS A COMPETITION NOW

dat boi tanaka: survival of the fittest

enNOSHITa: YoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOoOOOOo TANAKA SAID SOMETHING SMART

enNOSHITa: GOOD JOB

dat boi tanaka: aw thanks im flattered

KINKYSHITa: i must eliminate all of you

KINKYSHITa's bae: you'd have to eliminate me

KINKYSHITa: sorry babe but imma do what i gotta do 

KINKYSHITa's bae: ;-;

Suga Daddy has changed their name to SUPREME 

SUPREME: :))

dat boi tanaka has changed SUPREME's name to SUPREME MEME

dat boi tanaka: oh yes daddy

ROLLING THUNDAAA: im leaving you

dat boi tanaka: wAIT NO

KINKYSHITa's bae: RYUU I DIDNT KNOW YOU TWO WERE A THING

KINKYSHITa: hahahhahHHhHhhahshahhAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

enNOSHITa: PFFT 

enNOSHITa: EvERYBODYs Got SomeBoDY BUt ME

villain number one: aw enno

villain number one: im bae-less too

enNOSHITa: we can be bae-less together

villain number one: well yes but there's always another option

SUPREME MEME: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHA

KINKYSHITa: CHIKARA YOURE SO FUCKIN CLUELESS

enNOSHITa: i didnt come here to be attacked

KINKYSHITa's bae: do i need to start singing little fuckin mermaid just date the yam

villain number one: what no thaats no t what t I was sa y i ng 

SUPREME MEME: Tadashi what the heck just

SUPREME MEME: Ask the guy out

enNOSHITa has changed their name to ennOHFUCKINGSHITa

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: OH GOD SHIT WHAT

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: UM 

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: YEAH

villain number one: oh god ur serious oh god thanks ill talk to you aT PRACTICE


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally officially finishing this

villain number one has changed their name to #15: Burger King foot lettuce

dat boi tanaka has changed their name to best senpai 

ROLLING THUNDAAA has changed their name to the true best senpai

#15: Burger King foot lettuce: so uh. Ennoshita and I are dating now I guess

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: yeah!!! no more lonley ppl

SUPREME MEME: wait wait

SUPREME MEME: what abt hinata tho

#15: Burger King foot lettuce: welllll

#15: Burger King foot lettuce: I'm not supposeeeed to tell anyyonnnneeeee buttttt

best senpai: what

the true best senpai: what

#15: Burger King foot lettuce: Hinataandkenmaaredating

best senpai: WHAT

the true best senpai: WH H A T

SUPREME MEME: nice to know that we're all gay

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: alright it's getting too chummy time to expose and eliminate people!

KINKYSHITa: enno please nO

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: I caught kinoshita and narita snorting packs of rockets yesterday

KINKYSHITa: ohoh boy that's scary!!! is that all you got?

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: I also have a video if I need to go to such extremities 

KINKYSHITa: nope nope nuh uh 

KINKYSHITa has left the chat

KINKYSHITa's bae has left the chat 

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: and yesterday when I went into the dean's office I saw tanaka trying on his wig

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: once again, on video~

best senpai: yeah okay not dealing with this bullshit today goodbyE

best senpai has left the chat

the true best senpai: lol probably wanted to feel what it was like to have hair again

the true best senpai: thx enno xx 

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa: I wasn't done yet bitch

ennOHFUCKINGSHITa has changed their name to blackmail distrbutor

blackmail distributor: now noya. I believe you already know what I have to use against you, so if you'd like it to stay between us I suggest you leave now.

the true best senpai: you wouldn't

#15: Burger King foot lettuce: ENNO WHAT DO YOU HAVE

SUPREME MEME: O H?

blackmail distributor: I can and will if you don't leave now.

the true best senpai: ALRIGHT ALRIFHT FUJDJSH FIEN

blackmail distributor: that's what I like to hear!

the true best senpai has left the chat

#15: Burger King foot lettuce: Wow enno u just cleared house jfc

SUPREME MEME: it's just down to us then???

SUPREME MEME: alright, ennoshita

blackmail distributor: wait suga no 

SUPREME MEME: do I need to expose u in front of ur boyfriend?

blackmail distributor: shit

#15: Burger King foot lettuce: Ooooooooh fuck

#15: Burger King foot lettuce: Can we,,,,, can we please just call a truce none of us wanna get exposed dad

SUPREME MEME: no truce, there can only be one.

blackmail distributor: suga please. I have something on both of you,,,,, but truce and I delete it

SUPREME MEME: You're bluffing. I have never done anything wrong, ever

blackmail distributor: suga you know what I have don't you?

blackmail distributor: don't subject your poor kid to it man

SUPREME MEME:.....

SUPREME MEME: ......fine. truce. but if anyone asks, I won.


End file.
